stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
621: Chopsuey
Chopsuey, A.K.A. Experiment 621, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He has similar powers to Stitch, but is less capable. Bio Experiment 621 was the 621st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was presumably designed either as a prototype of Stitch and Reuben, or for Stitch/Reuben's purpose. His original purpose was to collect strands of DNA around the galaxy to help Jumba create more experiments. Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 621 had been sent around the galaxy to collect DNA strands to help Jumba create more experiments, however Jumba had been disappointed with his results. Jumba later gave this mission to 626 and was more satisfied with 626's achievements. Jealous of Experiment 626 because of all the attention Jumba was giving him, 621 secretly collected his own DNA and used it to mutate himself into a bigger, stronger form. 621 then battled 626, but was defeated when 626 tricked him into electrocuting himself. The unconscious Experiment 621 was apprehended by Gantu along with Jumba and 626 shortly after. At some point later on, 621 was deactivated into pod form and stored away with Jumba's other remaining 624 experiments. Jumba smuggled the experiment pods to Earth during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 621 was activated at some point, captured, and named Chopsuey. It is unknown where his "one true place" is. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, presumably including Chopsuey, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Chopsuey participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Experiment 621 is shown to be sadistic, prone to jealous hatred and possesses a superiority complex, shown when he became obsessed with proving he was "superior" to 626 which included trying to kill him. However this attitude can be somewhat justified, since Jumba harshly criticized and completely neglected 621 when 626 proved to be a more effective experiment. 621 may be mentally unstable due to his unusual tendency to burst into random laughter and because of his merciless rage. Despite this, he appears to be more intelligent than most experiments including his ability to speak fluent English. 621 does not appear to be a very capable fighter, only fighting his battles with sheer strength rather than skill, he can also be quite reckless and clumsy in such circumstances. Biology Appearance In his regular form (not counting his extra limbs), 621 resembles a slim, dark green koala standing on two, very slim legs. The fur on his belly, bottom jaws, and around his eyes however are a dull yellow color. On his rather large-in-proportion head are a pair of bugging black eyes, a large black-green round nose, and a wide underbite with two jutting fangs. His ears are quite long and slim, almost like a bat's own ears, and has creamy yellow insides. He is quite short, standing at three feet, including his dark yellow spiky Mohawk. He wears a dark brown sleeveless space suit with a circle consisting of a darker brown border and yellow center on his chest and patches consisting of a brown border and yellow center on each of his legs, black belt with a yellow square buckle and collar, which sprouts into very thin arms ending with long black claws and creamy yellow inner hand/paw pads. His slim, short legs all end with round feet dotted with black toes. When in his mutated form, there is a major difference in his appearance. 621 is now standing at around 6 feet. His eyes are much bigger and bug out a lot more, while his ears are notably shorter than they were before mutation. His chest is quite thick and large now. Sprouting from his chest are some very slim arms that grow into large, musuclar forearms ending with longer black claws. His lower torso is quite small compared to his huge chest, but these sprout into skinny legs with huge monstrous feet. On his back, his spikes have become much sharper and are 1 foot long. Special Abilities 621 has similar powers to Stitch, but is not as effective at using them. He is able to use a Jet-Pack and a Grapple-Gun. 621 was able to mutate himself into a much larger and stronger creature by collecting DNA strands. In this form he is physically more powerful than Stitch but less skilled. Unlike most other experiments, who usually speak Tantalog or in no language at all, 621 can also speak fluent English with a vaguely Russian accent, not unlike his creator Jumba Jookiba. Weaknesses It is unknown whether or not 621 shares Stitch's weakness of water, though it is possible, considering that he is a prototype of Stitch. Gallery Mutant621.jpg|621's mutated form 6261.png|621 as he appears in the game Chops1.png Chopsmutant.png Trivia * Stitch: Experiment 626, the only media where 621 makes an appearance, may have been retconned from canon due to Jumba and Stitch being apprehended in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch moments after Stitch's creation, though 621 could still have the same physical appearance, abilities and personality. **However, Jumba stated in "Kixx" that he trained Stitch between his creation and arrest, which also contradicts Lilo & Stitch 2. This would suggest that Lilo & Stitch 2 is actually non-canon. *Chopsuey's pod color is blue. *Chopsuey is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 621 Primary function: Destruction of populated areas". Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Talking Experiments